Watchtower
Details Magic * Thieving * Agility (Level 39 means that you can grapple over Yanille's south wall making the quest a little shorter along with Level 21 Ranged and Level 38 Strength.) * Herblore * Mining *The ability to defeat a level 68 ogre |items = *20 Coins *A gold bar *A tinderbox *A pickaxe *Dragon bones *2 Ropes (the 2nd rope can be obtained during the quest) *A guam leaf *A light source (can be obtained during the quest) *A vial of water (can be obtained during the quest) *A pestle and mortar (can be obtained during the quest) *A death rune (can be obtained during the quest) *Bat bones (can be obtained during the quest, a knife or slashing weapon is needed) *Jangerberries (can be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *A single-click teleport for low levelled players, for the blue dragon encounter *Good food (lobster, swordfish or better) and armour *An anti-dragon/dragonfire shield or antifire potions to greatly reduce the damage taken from the blue dragons in the Ogre Enclave (Using both completely eliminates the damage taken from the blue dragons' dragonfire attack—Protect from Magic may also be used.) |kills = Gorad (level 68) Giant Bat (only if bat bones are needed) }} Walkthrough :Note: If you do not have a house in Yanille, you can use the Nightmare Zone or Fishing Trawler Minigame teleport and run west to get there; it may only be used once every 20 minutes, and you need to meet the requirements to play Nightmare Zone. (See picture to the right.) :Note: Throughout this quest, there are many Ogres that can be talked to, and some of them will damage and/or inconvenience the player for talking to them, especially the Ogre Shamans who will hit the player for 20 hitpoints.. Read the guide ahead to avoid this! :Additional note: Before reaching the necessary point in the quest, the guam leaf can be added to the vial of water and the bat bones can be crushed with the pestle and mortar. The pestle and mortar can then be banked, freeing up two inventory spaces. There is also a Fairy ring located northwest of Yanille (code: ). From the ring, enter Yanille, and use the shortcut by the farming patch (requires 16 Agility). Another ring is located east of Yanille (code: ). This ring is slightly closer to the Watchtower but has level 44 jungle spiders, which are aggressive to medium and low level players. Getting started ''Items needed: Armour, food, 2 ropes, and dragon bones.'' Make your way to the Watchtower just north of Yanille. Climb the trellis on the northern side of the tower. Then, climb up the ladder and talk to the Watchtower wizard. He will explain that the Watchtower is not working, because the spell created does not keep out ogres. He tells you that the crystals that make the spell have been stolen! After starting, you will be asked to search the grounds of the Watchtower. You can now use the tower's main ladder, but using the trellis avoids a conversation with the guard and gives you 31 Agility experience each time. Search the far northwest bush for some fingernails. You'll find some other things in other bushes (old robe, unusual armour, damaged dagger, tattered eye patch) but you only need to search until you find the fingernails. Go back to the Watchtower wizard, and show him the fingernails. You can drop the remaining items, as they have no value. The wizard will tell you that the fingernails belong to Skavids, the servants of the ogres, and that they have stolen the four power crystals that protect the city from ogres. Your job is to recover the crystals. The first thing you need to do is gain access to the city. In order to enter, you'll need to help out three ogre tribe chieftains to get pieces of an ogre relic. This can then be given to the gate guards to prove that you're a friend to the ogres. Og Note: The Ogres near all three camps are non-aggressive. First, go through the city of Yanille using the agility shortcut or the east entrance. Stop at the bank to grab your armour, food, two ropes, and one set of dragon bones if you haven't already. Head out the west gate and turn northwest to find a tribe of ogres. Note that, as a general rule of thumb, any ogre that wields a mace is non-aggressive. Talk to Og to learn that his nemesis, Toban, stole a bar of gold from him. Your job is to get it back. Og will give you a key to Toban's chest. Keep this key with you for later. Grew Head south of Og's tribe. You should see an island with an ogre tribe on it and some jangerberries. Find the long-branched tree on the west shore. Use one rope on the branch of the tree (not the tree itself) to swing to the island. Note that you will lose the rope. Take some jangerberries because you'll need them later in the quest. Talk to Grew. Grew will tell you to teach his enemy, Gorad, a lesson by knocking one of his teeth out (make sure that you have room in your inventory for this tooth, or you will have to kill him again). Toban, and Gorad's tooth The next stop is a third tribe of ogres. Leave the island using the tree with the rope swing on the north side. Head southeast then go around Gu'Tanoth headed south. You will see a broken bridge leading to a small island. The next tribe you will need to meet is on that island, but the bridge is out so you will need to find another way across. Keep going a little bit south of the bridge, then turn west and continue along the southern edge of Gu'tanoth until you reach a hole surrounded by rocks. Pick up the death rune a ways south of this hole if you need it. The hole is west-northwest of the gnome glider. ''Look on your minimap if you're having trouble finding it as it should be represented by a red exclamation mark. Enter the hole to reach an island with Toban's tribe on it. South of the ladder, you should find a level 68 chieftain called Gorad. Talk to him and tell him that you have come to knock his teeth out. He will attack you. Kill him to get a tooth. Keep the tooth for later. :'Note:' If you have a full inventory, you will not be able to get the tooth because the dialogue box will not load. Keep a few spots open for need of claiming items later on in the quest. Next, speak to Toban. He will ask you to give him the bones of a dragon to chew on. Give him your dragon bones. '''Make sure not to bury them!' Toban will give you the third piece of the relic in return. Open Toban's chest on the island, and you will find Og's stolen gold. A rope spawns on the island if you don't already have one for travelling back to Grew's island. Completing the relic Leave the island via the ladder. Make your way around the west side of the ogre city or teleport by either walking or using a Ring of dueling or Minigame Group Finder teleport to Castle Wars and walk back to Grew's island (with the jangerberries). Use your second rope on the tree. Talk to Grew to give him Gorad's tooth. You will receive another piece of the relic in return for your deed. He will also give you the first crystal! Keep this for later. If you don't have jangerberries yet, pick some from the island before you leave. Then, leave the island using the rope swing and head north back to Og. Talk to him to give him his stolen gold bar. You will receive the final piece of the relic. Once you have all three parts of the relic, take them to the Watchtower wizard to get them assembled. Head through Yanille, and use the agility shortcut if possible. While at the Watchtower, pick up a candle at the spawn on the ground level if you need a light source. Stop at the bank to pick up a tinderbox, light source, anti-dragon shield, death rune, pestle and mortar '(can be bought in the next step), and a 'gold bar. You can deposit the crystal for safe keeping. Access to Gu'Tanoth ''Items needed: 20 coins (27 coins if you need to buy a pestle and mortar and vial), anti-dragon shield, a death rune, and the Ogre relic. Bring your gold bar, tinderbox, and light source as well to save a bank trip.'' After you have the full relic, head back through Yanille and out the west gate. Head southeast until you see a path leading up into Gu'Tanoth. Go south and follow the path up the hill. At the split, take the northwest trail to the Ogre guards. Use your Ogre Relic on one of them to gain access to the city—'do not talk to them', or else they will just knock you back down the hill. Once you're inside the city, go east to the market. The ogres aren't aggressive, but watch out for the Ogre traders, who will attack if spoken to. There is also a non-aggressive merchant named Grud (labelled Ogre merchant) that will sell you Herblore supplies. Buy a pestle and mortar and vial (7 coins total) from him for later use if you do not already have them in your inventory. Find the southern stall in the market with food (grey cylinders) on it, and then steal a rock cake. Be careful with the cake as the left-click option eats it, dealing damage and forcing you to go steal another. Go back on the main path to the west and follow it south. You'll find two more guards. Talk to one. They will ask for some food from the market. Do not eat the rock cake! Give them your rock cake to get by. Then, continue on until you find a broken bridge. Attempt to jump the gap in the bridge. (Find the "attempt to jump" by clicking on your side of the gap for a red X option). The guards will ask for money, so pay them 20gp to cross the gap. Grab the knife here if you need a slash weapon, you will need it later for webs. .]] Pass the aggressive ogre and you will find several city guards. If you talk to them, they'll give you a word puzzle. The answer to the puzzle is "death rune". Give the guard the death rune you grabbed earlier and he will give you a map of the Skavid Caves. :Note: One of the medium tasks in the Ardougne achievement diary requires you to have a Skavid map. If you ever plan on doing these tasks, you should keep the map so that you don't have to come back here to get another. Skavid caves ''Items needed: Skavid map, a light source and a gold bar.'' The Skavid Caves are a series of caves located beneath the ogre city. Their entrances are scattered around the north and east sides of the city. You need the Skavid map and a light source to get in. Their locations are: *(Scared Skavid) East of Gu'Tanoth along the southeast branch of the entrance path to the city *Northeast of Gu'Tanoth along the main entrance path to the city *North of Gu'Tanoth near the opening of the main entrance path to the city *North of Gu'Tanoth south of the west gate to Yanille *East of Gu'Tanoth outside the city around the east side of the mountain You can also refer to the map above to find the cave entrances. You will need to enter all of the caves until you find the Scared skavid, who will teach you some basic Skavid words. Then, go back to the other four caves and talk to each (regular) Skavid, trying each word until it says that they understood you, and then move on to the next cave with the next Skavid. Return to the Scared skavid. It will tell you that you're ready to take on the Mad skavid. Go past the Skavid caves along the southeast path of the entrance to the Ogre City and use the gold bar on one of the guards to gain access. Go south and west across the bridge and enter the cave. Talk to the mad skavid and respond with the language you just learned. :If he says "Ar cur", the correct response is "Gor". :If he says "Bidith ig", the correct response is "Cur". :If he says "Gor nod", the correct response is "Tanath". :If he says "Cur tanath", the correct response is "Bidith". :If he says "Bidith tanath", the correct response is "Cur". :If he says "Tanath gor", the correct response is "Nod". :If he says "Cur bidith", the correct response is "Ig". :If he says "Gor cur", the correct response is "Ar". If you respond correctly, the Skavid will give you a crystal. Take two cave nightshades at the spawn inside. Do NOT eat the nightshade as it will cause damage to you. You can enter and exit the cave in order for the nightshade to respawn faster. The hole in the corner will take you back to Yanille. The Ogre Enclave ''Items needed: Anti-dragon shield, food and 2 cave nightshades.'' Make sure you have your anti-dragon shield equipped. Go back to the Gu'Tanoth marketplace (just west of where you stole the rock cake) and use one of your nightshades on an enclave guard to distract them. Make sure you complete the dialogue by using the spacebar or pressing 'Click here' to continue, or else you will have to get another cave nightshade. After continuing the dialogue, you will automatically enter the Ogre Enclave. You'll see a short cutscene with an Ogre shaman and a Blue dragon. Do not attack or talk to the shamans, or you will instantly lose 20 Hitpoints. The last two crystals are here, but you can't get them without some help. Run past the blue dragons and out the exit at the north end. You will appear outside one of the northern Skavid caves. Magic ogre potion ''Items needed: An empty or water-filled vial, guam leaf, pestle and mortar, jangerberries, and bat bones.'' Head north into Yanille. Stop at the bank to grab a vial (with or without water), a guam leaf, a pestle and mortar, jangerberries, and bat bones if you have them. Head back toward the Watchtower. If you need bat bones, a little east of the Watchtower, you'll find a house whose entrance is covered in webs. Take a slashing weapon or a knife, cut through the web and enter the building. You will find several giant bats. Kill one and take its bones. Return to the Watchtower. If your vial is empty, fill it at the fountain outside. Climb the ladders and talk to the Watchtower wizard. He will tell you that you can make a potion to destroy the ogre shaman. Here is how to do it. You must add the ingredients in this order: #Add a guam leaf to a vial of water. #Add some jangerberries. Be careful because the left-click option is to eat. If accidentally eaten, they respawn on Grew's island - you'll need another rope. #Use your pestle and mortar on the bat bones to grind them. Add the ground bat bones to the vial mixture. #Give the mixture to the Watchtower wizard to get it enchanted, turning it into magic ogre potion. Shaman slaying ''Items needed: Some food, Anti-dragon shield, a pickaxe, cave nightshade and the magic ogre potion.'' Return to the Yanille bank to prepare for the blue dragon and shaman enclave. Bring your pickaxe, an anti-dragonfire shield, cave nightshade and some food. Now, go back to the market place in Gu'Tanoth. Distract the cave guards using your second nightshade, and enter the cave. Again, you must complete the dialogue by using the spacebar or pressing click here to continue, or else you will have to get another cave nightshade. Run around the cave and use the magic ogre potion on each of the six Ogre shamans while avoiding the blue dragons as much as possible. The potion will instantly kill the shamans and you won't take any damage. The last shaman you kill will drop the blue crystal, which is automatically put into your inventory. If you somehow lose the blue crystal, there is a Shaman robe in the southeast corner, amongst some bones where you can pick it up and search it for the crystal. To get the last crystal, find the Rock of Dalgroth in the Ogre Enclave in the centre of the Enclave and mine it with your pickaxe. This is in the cave with the blue dragons. Mine the rock before leaving the cave, otherwise you will need to get nightshades again. Reviving the Watchtower ''Items needed: All 4 crystals.'' Leave the enclave using the far north exit again (or use a Nightmare Zone minigame teleport). Grab the yellow crystal if you banked it earlier, and take all four crystals back to the Watchtower. Talk to the Watchtower wizard, and he will ask you to fix the machine for him. The crystals must be placed in these places: *'Yellow' crystal in the southwest pillar *'Grey' crystal in the southeast pillar *'Cyan' crystal in the northwest pillar *'Magenta' crystal in the northeast pillar Finally, pull the lever on the west side of the room to complete the quest. Rewards * Quest points * Magic experience *5,000 Coins *A scroll, the reading of which gives you the ability to use Watchtower Teleport *Access to the ogre city (and Ogre Enclave where you can fight blue dragons. You will not need an extra nightshade to enter after the quest is complete.) Required for completing Completion of Watchtower is required for the following: *Monkey Madness II